


Unexpected Good

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [89]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Lovers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki does something very un-villain like. Tony is confused, but not complaining.





	Unexpected Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverScaler3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/gifts).
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Váratlan jó fordulat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818340) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> This was a prompt from **SilverScaler3000** that I wrote a while ago, but hadn't been able to fit it into my posting schedule, sorry about that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Peter should have died. There were no two ways about it. He should have been nothing but blood and broken bones, but when he got up and walked away without even a bruise, everyone was stunned. Peter looked shocked as well.

The Avengers called it a miracle. Thor ‘ _thanked the Norns_ ’.

Tony wasn’t convinced. There was no way this was a blessing from the gods. If this was a miracle then it was one with fucking _horns_.

And, if that truly was the case, then Tony had _no idea_ what to make of it.

Loki was a villain. Loki didn’t care if the Avengers were all squashed like the ‘ _ants they were_ ’.

But, Loki was also Tony’s lover. His _secret_ lover. His enemy with mind-blowingly good sexual benefits.

There were no feelings, no strings. It was a year of late-night rendezvous that never involved staying the night.

But, if that truly was the case, why had Loki saved Peter?

When he got back to the penthouse, he paced up and down. He was confused, yet grateful. Tony knew it was Loki, he didn’t need JARVIS to confirm the brief flicker of energy. He knew it in his _bones_ \- but he didn’t know _why_ the mage would do it.

Not unless Tony had seriously miscalculated what their year-long fucking had meant to Loki.

Because, why would Loki save someone like Peter? He wouldn’t, not unless he _cared_ how much it would agonize Tony to lose him.

And that stank of feelings. That hinted at genuine _care_. It implied that somewhere along the lines, Loki had stopped thinking of Tony as an enemy to destroy. Loki now considered him someone to _protect_.

The thought was enough to get Tony heading to the bar, only to pause. There was already a glass there, filled with scotch and with a small note beside it.

Tony hesitated before coming closer. He unfolded the paper and found elegant green cursive.

_There has been a lot for you to take in today. Rest and relax, Anthony. I will not venture here tonight._

_But, now that you have uncovered my intentions and affections, I will no longer stay idly back._

_Tomorrow, my mortal. I will begin to court you._

Tony swallowed, feeling something lurch in his stomach. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

He knew things were about to become very complicated, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. Loki had saved Peter’s life and was now formally vying for Tony’s attention.

Tony’s lips curved into a small smile and he picked up the scotch with his other hand. It was a testament to how much he truly trusted Loki that he threw back the drink without fear.

He was about to be courted by a demi-god.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd before you all start asking, no, I won't be continuing this. Sorry! But if anyone else wants to continue it, I won't mind (and hopefully neither will **SilverScaler3000** ;)
> 
> Also, this was their original prompt: _Actually, that'd be a fun prompt for a frostiron. Like, say Tony and Loki had secretly been hooking up for about a year, and Tony assumes that neither of them are really doing the 'feelings' thing. It's just mortal frenemy sex, right? But then Peter gets hurt, like, REALLY hurt, like deapool would have a hard time coming back type hurt, but miraculously he survives completely unscathed. Everyone's calling it a miracle, but all the while, Tony's thinking in his head: "Riiiggghhhhttt, a miracle with fucking HORNS."_


End file.
